The Avatar's Special Sunset
by MewOrenji
Summary: It's pretty much just a Mako and Korra fic. Not really much to sum up, but I hope you like it! : Rated T because of a little suggestiveness


The Avatar's Special Sunset Well, here's another story I came up with. Enjoy! :3 "The Fire Ferrets have another match soon!" said Bolin as I entered the room, taking the towel off of my wet hair. I used my water bending to take all the unnecessary water out of it. I sat down next to him and grinned. "That's great! I'm so pumped for it!" I was fooling around with Bolin for a while before Mako walked in. He took one look at me and sighed. "Korra, you get my brother excited over nothing. Chill out relax for a bit." He said as he sat on the opposite side of the room on his bed with his white sleeveless shirt on. I watched him for a while and then relaxed on the floor beside Bolin's bed. I heard Bolin snoring a few minutes after laying down. I looked over at Mako who had his eyes closed and was up against his wall. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, but knowing him he was wide awake. I stood up in between Bolin's snores so I wouldn't attract much attention. I crept out of the room and walked up to the roof of the building. I looked at Republic City and thought of home. I was sad to think of my mom and dad, but I would go back and see them once my training was complete. I laid back on the roof and watched the sun start setting. I smiled, remembering all the times I watched it set with my parents. I heard footsteps and readied myself for whatever was coming. I didn't look to see who it was and blasted fire at the person. I was greeted with fire and a laugh. I stopped all of a sudden and saw Mako. "Oh Mako, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." I said as I sat back down and looked back at the sky. He came over and sat beside of me. "Nah, it's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on the Avatar. What a foolish move. You could have pulverized me." He said laughing a little. He looked up at the sky with me. "I used to look at the sunset with my parents all the time when I was little." I said quietly. He smiled and looked at me. "I wish I had more time to spend with mine. Now that it's just me and Bolin, things get a little lonely. But you've changed that Korra. I'm glad you came to Republic City. It's like destiny brought us together..." He said trailing off as he looked back up at the sky. "Funny story, Master Katara said the same thing. Destiny brings people together. And destiny had brought Master Katara and the last Avatar together. They even had children. My airbending coach is the old Avatar's son. Isn't that awesome?" I said. Mako looked back at me and slid his hand closer to mine. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and felt my face getting a little warm. I ignored the feeling and watched Mako's face. He looked at me and smiled. "Korra, there's something different about you. It's not the Avatar thing though. I'm not sure what it is." He said as he leaned in closer. I had no clue what was going on, but I didn't move. "The sunset is really beautiful." I said, not really sure what else to say. He smiled and looked me in the eye. "Just like you Korra." He said at a whisper. He was close enough to hear - even at a very low whisper. I felt his breath on my face as our noses touched. My eyes were wide open as I felt his hands touch my face, slightly pulling at my jaw to close the distance between us. His lips brushed against mine and I closed my eyes fully. He full on kissed me and slowly pulled away. His face was dashed with a little bit of pink across his cheek bones. "Mako..." I mumbled as his whole face came back into view. "I'm sorry...Korra..." He managed to say as he stood up. I grabbed his hand. I smiled at him. "No, it's fine. Cool even. I like this side of you. You aren't as big of a jerk as your personality seems to make you. You can be a real sweetheart if you try." I said as I stood up with him "Really? I would of thought that you wouldn't like me anymore if I did that. Ever since I met you, I knew there was something g different about you and I didn't want to do anything about it because I'm a wimp." He said laughing slightly. I laughed back. "You aren't a wimp. You just don't know how to treat a lady." I laughed again. He smirked. "You aren't a lady. You're the Avatar." I looked at him and punched him playfully. "See what I mean? Well, we should get back in the stadium. I think the math is tomorrow. We should head to bed early. I know my airbending teacher won't mind." I said as I took Mako's hand in mine and lead him down the stairs and back into the room. Bolin was still snoring away. I laid on the floor and started to make a make shift bed. "Korra, what are you doing?" Mako asked as he lifted me off the ground. I stared blankly at him in the dusk atmosphere. "Making a bed, why?" I asked back. "No you aren't. You're sleeping in my bed tonight. With me. I get scared of the dark easily and I need the Avatar to protect me." He said jokingly. "Well, alright wimp. But only because I'm the Avatar. Only for tonight though." I said as I climbed into bed before him. "Who said it was only for tonight?" He whispered as he got on top of me and started kissing me. "Mako..." I said as I pulled him closer. "I love you Korra." He said as he kissed me one more time before wrapping me in his arms. I was so warm and it felt so good. "I love you too Mako." I said smiling into his arms. I never want to leave this bed. :) Yay. This story was really cute to write. I hope you enjoy the cute side of my writing guys. *cough cough* allofmyotherstoriesaren'tanywherenearthiscute 


End file.
